iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Council
The Small Council is a small group of advisers which advises the King of the Seven Kingdoms on matters of policy and their areas of expertise. It is not known when the first small council assembled, but it was in all likelihood during the reign of the first Targaryen kings. The council is headed by the king, the only one who can make the council's decisions into law. In his absence the role falls to the Hand of the King or the regent if the king is too young. The council members are appointed and dismissed by the king as he wills, a right freely used during times of war and strife. However, it seems that traditionally the council consists of seven permanent members, after the Andal traditions and the Faith of the Seven. However, it not unusual for the council to boast several extra bodies who act as advisers. Small Council under Queen Daenerys I Targaryen of the Queen's command. Title currently held by: * Hand of the Queen, chief advisor and is the executor of the King's command. Title held by: Lord Jasper Arryn. * Lord Commander of the Queensguard, most senior sworn brother of the Queensguard. Title held by: Ser Luthor Tyrell. * Master of Coin, Head of the Treasury and oversees the finances of the kingdoms. Title held by: Jon Ambrose. * Master of Laws, oversees the administration of law and justice system of the kingdoms. Title held by: Lord Matthos Mallister. * Mistress of Whispers, '''spymaster and head of intelligence. Title held by:Aisha Azor * '''Master of Ships, '''oversees the Royal Navy. Title currently held by: Stafford Redwyne * '''Grand Maester, head advisors on matters of law and wisdom. Appointed by the Citadel. Title currently held by: Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn. Small Council under King Valarr I Targaryen of the King's command. Title currently held by: *'Hand of the King, '''advisor and is the executor of the King's command. Title currently held by: Lord Arthur Dayne. *'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard', most senior sworn brother of the Kingsguard. Title currently held by: Ser Harold Waynwood. *'Master of Coin', Head of the Treasury and oversees the finances of the kingdoms. Title currently held by: Ser Bronn Blackwater. *'Master of Laws', oversees the administration of law and justice system of the kingdoms. Title currently held by: Lord Matthos Mallister. *'Mistress of Whispers, spymaster and head of intelligence. Title currently held by: None *'Master of Ships, '''oversees the Royal Navy. Title currently held by: Stafford Redwyne *'Grand Maester, head advisors on matters of law and wisdom. Appointed by the Citadel. Title currently held by: Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn. Small Council under King Lyonel II Baratheon of the King's command. Title currently held by: *'Hand of the King', advisor and is the executor of the King's command. Title currently held by: Lord Ardrian Celtigar. *'Lord Commander of the Kingsguard', most senior sworn brother of the Kingsguard. Title currently held by: Ser Casper Storm (Wylde) *'Master of Coin', Head of the Treasury and oversees the finances of the kingdoms. Title currently held by: Ser Bronn Blackwater. *'Master of Laws', oversees the administration of law and justice system of the kingdoms. Title currently held by: None. *'Mistress of Whisperers', spymaster and head of intelligence. Title currently held by: Belѐn Aia. *'Mistress of Ships', oversees the Royal Navy. Title currently held by: Rhaella Velaryon. *'Grand Maester', head advisors on matters of law and wisdom. Appointed by the Citadel. Title currently held by: Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn. *An unnamed, honorary position created following a peace treaty with and for the High Septon Terrance, to ensure that the Faith is afforded access to all Small Council meetings. The position is currently held by Septon Garth.